Talk:Goldilocks and the Four Butlers/@comment-30564209-20170916001718
Word of advice to you guys, please stop commenting on your own stories for season 2. In this episode, for example, you built up the ending so much, claiming that you were really excited for me to get to it, and I was honestly so disappointed. I expected a big, juicy scene, like a big mystery reveal regarding Silvia or the Littles (lol they were absent). As I read the episode, however, I expected the final scene to be a showdown between Josh and Joanna, but you froze their story and segued into Val and Eli. Sigh. If you were excited for me to read it because I predicted we'd meet Justine's sister at some point, lol I didn't even remember commenting that, had to look it up. Surprised I even remembered to include it in the review for 102, twas such a throwaway reference. But lol yh it's cute that Justine said that and now Val is so flirtatious. I had actually predicted a while ago that she was Justine's insurance but I'd since forgotten about it. In all honesty, none of the butlers seem to merit the best butler trophy in this episode, they were all just kind of mediocre. I guess, however, I'm gonna just give it to Ben (:O), because he WAS the most active. This means Ben is not the worst butler (and is in fact the best one) for the first time this season, but it takes a mediocre showing of all the butlers to achieve that. Ha Ben you kinda suck. I just keep thinking on what it is the butlers did and keep coming up short, and I actually read this episode without big pauses. Rena didn't actually have much of a story, he was just an accessory to Val's; Josh's story was Brad seemed to just keep him occupied till the big reveal (for him, anyway) at the end; and Joe, idk, just more of the same, what even was it with that mugger? Does that figure back into relevance somehow? That Andrew hires people to mug celebrities or something? Or Joe recapturing the spark of his copness? I... that was just so random. Kathryn didn't even need to appear. Jo says 203-204 are the low-point of season 2, and I hope she's right, for I haven't been entirely amused these past two episodes, after adoring the first two. :/ She also says 205 is her favorite of the first five, which both excites and worries me, after the 204 ending debacle. I just feel like I'm not enjoying the characters much of late, when in 202 I had come to realize their personalities were pretty solidified and entertaining. The dialogue was so great in those first two episodes and really made their personalities shine through, but now they mostly just feel like pawns meant to keep the stories going, with no discernible traits or reactions to go with said stories. You know? As for Jennifer, I kinda wanted her to just actually want to be married to Andrew lol, let's see where the brainwashing thing goes. I'm still not big on the fairytale references btw.